Related Application
This application claims priority from previously filed Taiwan Patent Application No. 102104451 filed on Feb. 4, 2013, entitled as “LIGHT-EMITTING DIODE AND THE MANUFACTURE METHOD OF THE SAME”, and the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting diode and the manufacture method of the same, and in particular to improve opto-electrical characteristics of a light-emitting diode.